Decision
by doramassilvi
Summary: Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, "Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail" "Combatir contra uno mismo es la batalla más difícil ", esta frase es la esencia de este fic.
**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

-No está ambientado en ninguna saga en particular -así que no tiene Spoilers- en lo que a mí respecta la pondría en Álvarez o en las sagas que sigan.

\- No tiene Occ (igual era requisito para participar en este concurso).

-Quizás tenga escenas violentas, pero son muy pocas-Es más al estilo psicológico que Gore.-

-Se relata desde un narrador externo.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, "Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"_

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

" _¿Eres un demonio? O ¿Eres un humano?_ ", esa pregunta revoloteaba por su cabeza sin cesar desde que tan solo era una niña.

" _¿Eres buena? O ¿Eres malvada?"._

Ella quería que esas voces cesaran que todo acabara con su sufrimiento, con sus dos manos apoyadas en su cabeza y lágrimas saliéndoles sin detenerse; era cosa de todos los días.

" _Ya que ella vivía en un mundo de oscuridad."_

Ella era cazadora y a su vez era carnada, su mente iba y venía todo el tiempo.

Corrompida en lágrimas, haciéndose daño a si misma luchando sola contra sus propios demonios era lo que vivía día a día.

-¿Quieres cambiar el destino o quieres cambiar el futuro?- No tenía respuesta a eso y tampoco quería saberla.

-Oye niña, ¿Te gusta asesinar o ser asesinada?- Un eco venía dentro de su mente para atormentarla una vez más como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Prefieres huir o prefieres luchar?- Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su mente.

-¿Morir como cobarde o luchar como una guerrera?- Y una risa malévola se escuchó en las cuatros paredes en la que estaba metida.

-¿Prefieres que tu amado muera o prefieres que el sufra la pérdida?- Ya no lo soportaba, no podía luchar contra su propia mente; contra sus propios pensamientos.

-Si tuvieras el poder de elegir quien vivirá y quien morirá, ¿A quién le desearías la muerte y a quien le darías la vida?- Elevo su rostro para ver, estaba rodeada de oscuridad-no sabía cómo salir ni como escapar de algo que desconocía e ignoraba.-

" _Porque era una magia capaz de corromper hasta el alma más pura."_

-Tú vives en el amor, pero… ¿De qué crees que se alimenta el odio?-Podía ver entre la sombras una persona o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Así como sin luz no hay oscuridad, también sin amor no existiría el odio.- Una carcajada resonó como mil cuchillas clavándose en el pecho tratando de hundirla cada vez más en un pozo; que la iba sumergiendo más y más.

-Me pregunto si… ¿Odiarías a quien amas?- Una mueca junto con unos ojos rojos viéndola expectante atemorizándola y llenándola de preguntas que por más que quisiera ella no podía responder.

" _Porque el miedo paraliza."_

-Juv…Juvia nunca odiaría a Gray-sama…- Intento que su voz se escuchara clara y contundente, pero le salió dudosa y temblorosa.

-¿Estas segura?- Una voz grave que la hizo caerse al suelo- o a eso que aparentaba serlo.-

-Claro que lo está…- Un quejido resonó inundándola por dentro, ella había sido lastimada y la sangre comenzó a salir sin parar en una de sus piernas.

-Parece que… Gray si puede odiarte- Sonrío complacido mostrándole un escenario en donde el moreno la estaba atacando.

-¡Gray-sama!-Exclamo sorprendida intentando pararse –algo que no había logrado por la herida que se le formo hace unos minutos-

-Así que…-Puso una de sus manos en el mentón.- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso?

-¿Recordar?- Su vista comenzó a nublarse y su corazón empezó a palpitar con vehemencia -con sumo dolor-.

-Tu amado "Gray-sama" intento asesinarte- Un tono ácido y de burla fue escuchada en ese lugar.

-Y lo logro…- Añadió viéndola con sus enormes ojos rojos penetrándola con la mirada.

-No puede ser… Juvia…-Quiso gritar, exclamar que era una mentira- porque esto no podía ser cierto- y por más que intentaba recordar solo lograba que su cabeza le doliera como si estuvieran golpeándola en ese mismo lugar.

-Niña, este lugar esta para juzgarte.- Parpadeo unos minutos y como si fuera parte de unos efectos especiales sus ojos se convirtieron en azules tan claros como el mismo cielo despejado que ella vio cuando se enfrentó contra Gray.

-¿Iras al infierno? O ¿Iras al cielo?-La señalo con las dos manos.

-Aunque hay una opción adicional-Aclaro con poco entusiasmo a esa idea.

-Vivir entre los vivos y los muertos-Achico sus ojos acercándose sigilosamente- En pocas palabras ser un "espíritu errante".

El horror se incrusto en sus ojos, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Ella hace unos momentos solo era una persona luchando junto a su gremio en la batalla y al otro estaba ante ese "ser" que solo quería confundirla y atemorizarla.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-Indago con sus ojos de color cambiante.

Lo miro pensativa, intentaba hallar una solución a ese problema y a sus memorias rotas como si estuvieran en un espiral o laberinto esperando ser encontradas.

-No puede dar una respuesta sin saber lo que paso realmente.- Acentuó mirándolo recelosamente.

-¿Desconfías de mí?-Un ceño fruncido y una voz cortante fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Quería escapar, huir de ahí; regresar a los brazos de _"Gray-sama"_ –en donde se sentía segura y protegida.-

Deseaba estar por última vez en Fairy Tail junto a todos.

" _Si tienes amor en tu vida, debes vivir."_

Ella ahora es feliz, ama con todo su corazón y -¿Ahora debe morirse como si nada?- esto era inadmisible para la maga de agua.

" _Porque ella es un ser humano, que ama, sufre, llora y desea reír con las personas queridas."_

" _Ella cometió errores en su pasado, pero desde que se había unido a Fairy Tail decidió seguir el camino de la luz y ser una buena persona que ayuda a los demás; una persona en la que pueden confiar sin esperar ser apuñalados por la espalda."_

" _Juvia no desea cambiar ni el pasado ni el futuro, solo quiere ver lo que se encuentra frente a sus ojos y este es el presente; vivirá en el aquí y ahora como siempre lo ha hecho desde que ingreso a ese gremio."_

" _Juvia no asesinara ni tampoco será asesinada, porque ella no lo permitirá."_

" _Juvia en un pasado hubiera huido como cobarde al estar rodeada de oscuridad, pero ahora a pesar que su entorno sea oscuro; en su corazón brillara una luz y eso hará que luche."_

" _Que luche por la gente que ame."_

" _Juvia no dejara que Gray-sama muera, ni tampoco ella morirá para salvarlo; ella no planea romper la promesa que le hizo hace algún tiempo."_

 **-Juvia vivirá por los que aún siguen aquí.-**

" _Juvia no le desea la muerte a nadie, y si tuviera el poder de decidir quién vivirá, diría que aquellas que tengan un motivo por el cual vivir, porque si no tuvieras un motivo ¿no sería una vida triste?"_

Una pequeña luz se vislumbraba en su cuerpo haciendo que esa _"persona"_ tuviera que retirar la mirada, cada vez esa luz aumentaba su resplandor.

-Y Gray-sama nunca odiaría a Juvia…- Grito con todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

-Juvia escoge… -Susurro alzando su vista a aquellos ojos que parecía que habían perdido el poder de intimidarla.

-¡Juvia escoge la vida!- Expresó elevando su tono de voz retumbando mediante ecos llegando hacia ese "ser" que había tratado de dañarla psicológicamente durante un buen rato.

-Siempre escogerá la vida…-Susurro desmayándose.

" _La vida puede ser dura y a veces sientas que no puedas seguir, pero aun así habrá momentos llenos de felicidad y que no los reemplazarías por nada."_

" _Por eso Juvia escogería mil veces la vida antes que la muerte, porque desea estar en Fairy Tail."_

" _Porque le hizo una promesa a Gray-sama."_

" _Porque ella ama la vida."_

-¡Juvia!- Intento abrir sus ojos pero no podía, estaba cansada pero aún asi quería dar el último intento.

Abrió uno de sus ojos –aunque al principio- la luz le molestaba, pudo observar el hermoso azul del cielo y también podía escuchar los sollozos.

-Gray-sama…- Acaricio su cabello con delicadeza sorprendiéndolo al mago de hielo.

-¿Estas bien?- Toco el rostro de la peli azul para comprobar su estado, claramente era la primera vez que lo veía tan preocupado y desesperado.

-Juvia está bien-Se intentó re incorporar observando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- Se sobo la cabeza confundida.

-El enemigo uso una magia desconocida y después solo supe que el pareció adentrarse en tu cuerpo.-Exhalo aire acumulado- Además en un momento tu respiración comenzó a debilitarse y no sabía que hacer… yo…- Mordió su labio aguantando las lágrimas.

-Juvia está contigo.-Acaricio su mejilla con dulzura.

Como si fuera algo involuntario, su mente se llenó de recuerdos –sobre todos los que vivió en su interior con el señor de ojos cambiantes.-

Su pecho empezó a arder como si la estuvieran quemando viva y "esa persona" que vio en su interior salió desde su cuerpo para mostrarse ante los dos magos.

-Es imposible…- Susurro viendo su cuerpo en el exterior.

-Ninguna maga pudo salvarse estando en mi dominio- Frustrado se dio vuelta para verla a los ojos, encontrándose solamente con una mirada llena de confianza y de valor.

-Estas mal, ¡No puedes controlar la vida de las demás personas como se te plazca!-Grito enojada.

-Juvia le mostrará que no hay magia más poderosa que el amor y que si bien del amor nació el odio.-Se levantó apoyándose en el hombro del peli negro

-El odio jamás podrá vencer al amor, como análogamente la oscuridad jamás podrá ganar contra la luz.-Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas agarrando la mano del Devil Slayer.

Una luz rodeo a ambos magos, hasta que la magia se transformó en una sola. Haciendo un ataque al unísono.

" _Ella usando un agua purificadora y el usando su magia heredada por su padre pudiendo derrotarlo de un solo ataque."_

-Lo vencieron-Grito con júbilo.

-No, tú lo venciste desde adentro- Sonrió levemente observándola.

-Está equivocado, Gray-sama- Miro al cielo feliz.- Fairy Tail estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, no estuvo sola.- Giro su rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por eso ella piensa que lo derrotaron _"todos juntos"-_ Grito con alegría.

-Juvia está feliz de estar viva, ya que gracias a eso ella conoció la felicidad junto a ustedes.- Su mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo haciendo que Gray la viera embelesado por algunos segundos, girando su rostro avergonzado.

-Vayamos con los demás de momento-Sugirió el mago de hielo.

-Si-Exclamo feliz colgándose de su brazo.

Ya no se sorprendía de esos gestos tan comunes y alocados en ella, se había acostumbrado hace mucho a eso.

" _Ahora que lo piensa, ese mago también había hecho recuerdos falsos en Juvia."_ , Pensaba la peli azul.

-Gray-sama…-Susurro llamando su atención.

-¿Si?- Se volteo para mirarla.

-Juvia siempre confiara en Gray-sama…-Dijo contenta.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Cuestiono extrañado.

-Solo quería decírselo…- Tomo la mano del discípulo de Ul sin previo aviso, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole algunas palabras que lo hicieron sonrojarse.

" _Juvia nunca soltara esta mano, Gray-sama."_

Palabras que fueron llevadas por el viento pero que permanecen en el corazón de ambos magos como una promesa que estaban dispuestos a cumplir.

* * *

Esta historia la hice en el momento, son como las 6 de la mañana (me quede toda la noche despierta) y no pude evitar hacerla ya que me vino la inspiración sin previo aviso, además como estaba el concurso pues decidí usar este OS para eso y con eso mate dos pájaros de un tiro xD…

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier review, sugerencia o reproches será bien recibido por mí.


End file.
